Don't Play With Things You Shouldn't
by Allycat
Summary: I've rewritten it because I found many mistakes. It's about the digidestines kids going back in time to the year 1999. Tiny bit of Sorato. *Last chapter up*
1. The Mysterious Machine

__

After I reread this story, I found a lot of mistakes in my grammar and spelling. Hopefully I corrected all of them. I added a few more things to it and changed what some of the characters said. I also broke this story down into chapters to make it easier to find the place where you left off at incase you didn't finish reading it the first time. Well, this story takes place in the year 2027, that is until eight children, who were seen at the end of season two, were transported to the year 1999. I hope you like the names I gave the kids, it took me awhile to find names that suited each of them. Oh yeah, there is a smidge of sorato, sorry to the people who don't like the coupling but you know how the ending went. It's kind of hard to write a fic that is not meant to have romance when you know that to destines got married. I know, it wasn't confirmed that they got married but it's obvious that they did. It's debatable whether they divorced or not, I seem to think not but I won't explain my reason to you in my little intro, but if you must know you can ask me. That's enough from me now. 

Disclaimer: This fic is the only thing I own. Id not own any of the characters even if I did give most of them names.

Don't Play With Things You Shouldn't

by

Allycat

Chapter one: The Mysterious Machine

Far in the future, a group of eight children played in one of the children's house as their parents chatted. The house belonged to a little girl with red hair and her father who was working on a project in his basement, which was off limits. As they played, one of the children with brown hair that stood up became curious of the closed basement door.

"What exactly is your daddy working on and why won't he let us see it?" He asked his friend. 

"I don't know exactly, he says it's a surprise." The young girl replied. After saying this, the rest of the children became intrigued. 

"A surprise?! Ooh I want to see!" Said a young boy with light brown hair. As he reached out to the doorknob, the young girl with red hair blocked the door with a stern look on her face.

"Come on, I want to see!" Said the boy but she refused to move.

"No my daddy said not to go into the basement!"

"Did he finish it?" Asked a young girl with blond hair. The red head thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think so." the blond girl grinned.

"Well if it's a surprise we wouldn't know what it is if it's not finished so it wouldn't hurt to take a sneak peek would it?"

"I guess not" the red head replied.

"And we would still be surprised when he finishes it because we never saw the whole thing, right?" The blond inquired.

"Uh, I, umm..." the red head stuttered out not knowing what to say. The boy with light brown hair caught on to the blonde's little scheme. He then put his hands on the red heads shoulders and moved her aside.

"So if it's an unfinished surprise we can take a look at it and prepare ourselves for what we're about to expect later!" While the red head was dumbfounded, The boy quickly turned the knob and entered the basement. Six other children followed after him. The sound of the red head's father's voice freed her from her trance.

"As you all know, I have been working on a project in my basement, well I've finally completed it and would like for all of you to see it." The girl panicked as she heard her father and the other parents heading towards her direction. She ran down the stairs where she found her friends trying to pull a large sheet off an object. They were finally successful and a bunch of "ooh's" and "aah's" were heard. It was an odd shaped machine of some sort with a door made of glass.

"Guys we have to get out now!" They didn't listen and began to push buttons to open the glass door. It opened and they all pushed and shoved their way in.

"Wow! What is this thing?" Asked the blond girl's younger brother with chestnut brown hair. 

"I don't know, maybe it's some kind of rocket ship." The young boy with brown hair sticking up started to push all sorts of buttons. There were three meters. One was to enter a year, another one was to enter a season, and the last one was the place. He managed to enter the numbers 1-9-9-9 in the year meter, summer in the season meter, and the digital world in the place meter. Suddenly the machine started to shake. The red head ran in front of the glass door trying to warn them that their parents were coming. Instead of running out of the machine, they pulled her in.

"What's that noise?" Asked a woman with chestnut brown hair. The red head's father knew it could only be one thing and dashed to his basement. The other parents did the same. The children screamed as the machine rocked. The parents saw what was happening and ordered their children to get out. Just then the inside of the machine lit up. It was a blinding light, but after it had died down the machine was still there but the children had vanished. The parents stared in shock, not knowing what had happened to their children. None of the parents knew, but the machine was able to send feelings and thoughts to another time. The woman with chestnut brown hair ran up to the machine and lightly touched it. She began to sob. 'Oh please let my children be alright' she thought. She began to feel queasy in her stomach just thinking about what had happened and stepped back from the machine. Her husband ran up to her and held her, just then the machine reactivated and rocked back and forth. A few minutes later it stopped and the computer's mechanical voice was heard saying 'Transportation successful.' 


	2. Who Are These Kids?

Chapter two: Who Are These Kids?

Matt, Mimi and Joe had left the other digidestined, Matt was hoping to find his purpose in life, Mimi didn't want to fight, and Joe kept Mimi company. After they had left the group, the others, with some help from Matt who walked away right after, had defeated Puppetmon. After Matt had left once again, the rest of the kids plus the digimon headed towards their destination. Suddenly, without any notice, Sora stopped in her tracks and held her head as if she had a headache. She then got a weird gut feeling and saw visions. She needed to be alone but made an excuse so none of her friends would worry.

"Guys, I don't think it was a good idea to leave Mimi and Joe behind." Tai looked at her quizzically. 

"There's nothing to worry about Sora; they have Gomamon and Palmon with them." He said. 

"Yeah but still if they come across one of the other two Dark Masters even with Palmon and Gomamon in their ultimate level wouldn't be enough to protect them, I think it would be best if I stayed with them." Sora fidgeted a little and appeared as if she wanted to cry. Tai could see what he thought was worry in her face and thought for a moment.

"Alright, if you feel that strongly about it then I won't stop you." Sora thanked him and ran off with Biyomon following after to find Mimi and Joe. As the digidestined watched another one of their friends depart, they felt as if a piece of themselves had been torn off but knew they had to keep going.

"Gee I'm gonna miss Sora," TK said sorrowfully. 

"Don't worry TK, we'll see her again." Piped Kari. TK was still a little doubtful but Kari's belief lightened him up a bit.

"You're right Kari, I'll be able to see Sora and Matt again once we've saved the world!" Kari giggled and both Izzy and Tai smiled. Just then a strange vortex appeared and covered the entire sky. The digidestined expected something bad to happen, but instead they saw eight children fall out of the sky, some of them landed in different areas. Tai noticed a young boy who looked strikingly like him falling towards him. He did what anyone would do to try to break his fall, catch him.

"Don't worry I gotcha!" Tai held out his arms and the young boy immediately wrapped his arms around Tai's neck, but Tai had underestimated his weight and fell backwards landing on his butt. Izzy did the same as Tai as he saw a young girl with red hair fall towards him. TK and Kari tried to do the same but the children that were about to land on them were a bit bigger than they were and crash-landed on them.

"Ouch!" TK yelled out. The boy on top of him rose and helped TK up. The other boy who landed on Kari did the same.

"Thank you." Kari said dusting off her clothes. She then gasped at the boy standing in front of her. He looked a lot like her and even had a whistle too. She shook her head 'It's not polite to stare.' she thought to herself and smiled at the boy.

"Hi! I'm Kari!" She said but received an odd look from the boy. 

"Did you just say your name is Kari?" Kari nervously answered not knowing what to expect from the boy.

"Uh yes." The boy then grew pale; he then fell to his knees so that he was at eye level with Kari. Gatomon saw how the boy made Kari a bit timid and nervous so she confronted him.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to stare?" She asked with annoyance in her voice. The boy realized where he was and had trouble answering. He started to stutter.

"I'm sorry G-Ga-Gatomon, it's just that..." Kari cut him off. 

"How'd you know her name? Are you a digimon?" The boy looked back at her and shook his head.

"No, no I'm not, excuse me but would you happen to be _Hikari_ _Kamiya_?" Kari and Gatomon grew wide eyes as she tried to answer. Izzy, Tai, TK, their digimon, and the other children watched in astonishment as the two children conversed. 

"Well yes I am, do I know you?" The boy stood up and realized what had happened. He ran towards Tai and took the boy who was on him by the arm, he continued this process with the child on top of Izzy and dragged the boy who had helped TK up and got them in a huddle.

"Who are these kids?" Asked Tai. Izzy shrugged and thought for a moment. 

"Do you think they could be Digidestined?" TK had asked. Kari stared at the boy she was previously talking to. He looked to be around the age of ten. His hair was the same color as hers, brown but with a boyish haircut. He had brown eyes like hers and wore a yellow long sleeved shirt and jeans. She noticed that he wore a whistle around his neck that was identical to hers. She then turned her gaze to a small girl who looked to be about six years old. She had red hair that stopped right above her shoulders. She wore a white long sleeved blouse and over it was a green dress that stopped at the knees. She also had black eyes, Kari thought she resembled Izzy. Then she looked at the tall blond next to her. He looked to be around the age of ten. He had a haircut like TK's and wore a green long sleeved shirt. He also had blue eyes that made him look a lot like TK. Then she saw the young boy next to him. He looked to be about seven years old and he looked so much like Tai when he was seven. His hair was brown and stood up like Tai's and he had chocolate brown eyes. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt with a star on it and shorts. Kari blinked twice at him. Tai also noticed the boy's features. The digimon had no idea what was going on.

"Tai, who are they and why does that little guy look like you?" Agumon asked. Tai was wondering the same thing.

"Listen I know you guys may think I'm crazy after saying this but, well," The boy with the whistle paused. 

"But what?" Asked the blond boy.

"I think we may have gone back in time." The other three children gazed at him.

"How do you figure?" Asked the red head. The boy turned to look at Kari. She stood there flabbergasted. He then turned his gaze back at the three children.

"That girl is my mom." He said softly. 

"What?!" Asked all three children at the same time. The boy shushed them.

"Shh, keep it down, I know this sounds weird but it's true." The boy resembling Tai looked back at Kari.

"She's my auntie Kari?" He asked. The boy with the whistle nodded solemnly.

"How do you know that for a fact?" Asked the red head.

"My mom's maiden name is Kamiya and her given name is Hikari, that girl has the exact same name!" The boy tried to say in a whisper.

"Plus Gatomon's with her and she has my whistle!" The three were finally won over.

"So those four kids are our parents when they were younger?" The blond glanced at TK. 

"Most likely, I think we might be in the digital world too but what I'm trying to figure out is why there are only four of them here, why aren't the others here?" The red head thought about his question for a moment, she then snapped her fingers with a look of realization on her face.

"I know! They must be battling the Dark Masters! They split up during this period remember?" They agreed with her theory but the next question that puzzled them was asked by Tai's son.

"Can we tell them who we are?" The red head shook her head.

"If we tell them who we are and who our parents are, we might not be born but I think it would be alright if we told them our given names." They all agreed and faced the four digidestined. TK, Kari, Izzy, and Tai looked at them quizzically. Then the boy with the whistle walked up to Kari who trembled a little when he stood right in front of her. She was taken aback when he bowed to her.

"Sorry for landing on you, my name's Dakedo." He lifted his head up and smiled at her. She then returned the smile holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Dakedo shook her hand.

"Like wise!" Kari giggled. The other digidestined and their digimon stared in awe. The boy with hair that stood up ran up to Tai. Tai looked down at the little boy who was beaming up at him.

"Hi! Thanks for catching!" Tai blinked at him twice thinking how strange it was that he looked just like him when he was younger. He finally smiled at the boy who was waiting impatiently for a response.

"You're welcome; I'm Tai, who are you?" The boy was eager to tell Tai that he was his son but was afraid of what the little girl said.

"My name is Andoru!" The boy replied blithely. Izzy walked up to the red head that glanced perpetually at him.

"Hi my name is Izzy, what's your name?" The little girl timidly answered while twiddling her fingers.

"My name's Nazo, thank you for catching me." She said shyly. Izzy smiled at her but was still trying to figure out where she came from.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked. Nazo dug her foot into the ground afraid of looking at him in the eye. She knew her father was very smart and letting him get a good look at her might give away her little secret.

"Well, me and my friends were playing and then all of a sudden we started falling from the sky." Nazo fibbed. Izzy wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Are you sure? Is there something else you're not telling me?" She shook her head hoping he wouldn't know she was lying. TK stared at the boy who landed on him. He looked a lot like him, even Patamon thought so as well. TK finally decided to talk to him.

"Excuse me but what's your name?" He humbly asked. 

"I'm Hiroshi." He answered smiling.

"I'm Takeru, TK for short!" TK giggled. Hoshi bent down to pet Patamon who was resting on TK's head.

"This is Patamon, he's a digimon!" Hiroshi scratched behind his ears.

"Nice to meet you Patamon!" Patamon smiled up at him.

"Could you scratch behind the left ear? I'd do it myself but I can't reach." Tai then looked around. He knew he saw other children descend from the sky. 

"What are you looking for Tai?" Agumon asked. 

"I know I saw other kids fall from the sky." Izzy overheard him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Nazo then spoke up.

"They might have been my other friends; we need to find them so we can find a way to get back home." Tai didn't go for the idea.

"We're trying to destroy the Dark Masters, we don't have time to look for your friends." Nazo frowned thinking her friends might get hurt. Izzy saw the hurt in her eyes and decided to help her.

"If you're not going to help her Tai then I will!" Tai had a look of annoyance on his face. Nazo was a little startled at Izzy's actions but delighted that her father wanted to help her.

"But I can't defeat the Dark Masters without your help Izzy." Now Izzy, TK, and Kari were getting fed up with Tai's attitude.

"Look Tai I know how much you want to get this war over with but if we don't help these kids they'll only be at risk in battle with the Dark Masters and we'll become vulnerable, so I suggest we help them get back to where they came from before the Dark Masters plan to use them against us." Kari, TK, and their digimon agreed with Izzy and soon Tai was left with no choice.

"Alright, you win!" Kari and TK cheered at Tai's defeat and the eight of them with the digimon headed into the forest of the digital world. 


	3. Going Crazy

Chapter Three: Going Crazy

While the four children fell on top of four digidestined, Matt also had a little visitor. As Matt was walking through the digital forest with Gabumon at his side, he heard a scream coming from above him and looked to the sky. Plummeting like a brick was a little girl, Matt panicked as she fell. He attempted to catch her but tripped over a rock and fell backwards. The girl came down on Matt headfirst onto his head knocking them both out. The same thing was happening with Joe and Mimi. Two boys, one with light brown hair and the other with blue hair, were plunging from the air headfirst.

"Heads up!" Yelled a boy who was above Mimi at the time. Mimi turned to her digimon.

"Palmon do something!" She cried. Palmon launched her poison ivy at the two boys wrapping her vines around them and pulling them towards her. Mimi and Joe quickly grabbed the boys before they knocked Palmon down.

"Phew! That was a close one." Palmon said. Both Mimi and Joe put the boys, who were upside down in their arms at the moment, on the ground. The boys quickly got to their feet. The blue haired one dusted himself off and the other ran his fingers through his hair to fix it. 

"Hey, are you two alright?" Joe asked. The boy with blue hair recognized his voice and thought his dad had caught him playing around with something he shouldn't have; but then he let out a sigh of relief when he saw a twelve year old boy instead of a forty year old. 

"I'm fine but I think I might be getting a headache from being upside down in the air for so long." He answered.

"How about you?" Joe asked referring to the other boy. 

"Of coarse I'm not okay, my hair's a mess!" Gomamon ran up to the boy. 

"Looks like we've got ourselves another Mimi." He said sarcastically. Mimi glared at him while the boy looked at him with confusion in his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mimi asked. As Joe tried to calm her down, the boy led the blue haired boy to a nearby tree.

"Hey don't you think something weird is going on?" He whispered. The blue haired boy just shook his head.

"They're just a couple of older kids playing in the digital world with their digimon, what's so weird about that?" The blue haired boy stated.

"What's weird is that those older kids look a lot like two people we happen to know, they even sound and act like them."

"What two people are you talking about?" 

"Ugh! My mom and your dad!" It was true, the boy with blue hair was Joe's son and the other was Mimi's; but even though he's Mimi's son, he was a lot brighter and sharper. Joe's son still wasn't convinced.

"It's just a coincidence." 

"A coincidence? My mom's name is Mimi, that girl responded to that name, her digimon is Palmon, look who she's with, my mom likes pink, look what color she's wearing! I ask again, a coincidence? I think not!" Joe's son shook his head.

"No! I refuse to believe that that girl is your mom and that boy is my dad!"

"What other proof do you need?" Joe's son thought for a moment.

"Your 'mother's' maiden name, my 'father's' name, what year it is, what my father is studying to be when he grows up, and what your 'mother's' favorite thing to do is, you do know your mom that well don't you?" Mimi's son nodded.

"Of coarse, her name is Mimi Tachikawa and her favorite past time is shopping, duh! How 'bout you?" Joe's son felt insulted that he asked that question.

"I know my dad very well, his name is Joe Kido and ever since he was a kid he's been studying to be a doctor and he accomplished that goal too!" As the two boys were having this conversation, Mimi, Joe, and the digimon stared at them curiously.

"Who are these kids?" Mimi asked. Joe, Gomamon, and Palmon shrugged.

"Have you noticed how much those two kinda look like you two?" Palmon asked. This made Mimi and Joe think. They observed the two boys. The one with blue hair had black eyes and had glasses on. He wore a blue vest over a white long sleeved shirt and brown pants. He looked to be around the age of eight. He resembled Joe. The other boy had light brown hair and light brown eyes, he looked similar to Mimi. He wore an orangey colored hooded jacket and shorts. He looked to be about age six. Mimi thought he was adorable.

"That boy is just too cute I can't bear to take my eyes off him!"

"Which one? The one that looks like me?" Joe asked.

"No, the one that looks like me."

"Should've known." Joe said.

"Okay, so you know what to ask?" Asked Mimi's son. Joe's son nodded. They both ran towards the others.

"What were you two doing over there?" Asked Mimi.

"Just talking." Her son answered. 

"About what?" She asked.

"Uh, guy stuff." Joe's son replied.

"Oh? Like what?" 

"Well nothing that has to do with you, I-I mean, of coarse it's not about you, I mean, why would we want to talk about you? We would never talk about..." Mimi's son put his hand on his friend's mouth to stop him from blabbing. 

"That's enough! You've opened your mouth one too many times!" Mimi just giggled. 'Oh I get it, they must have a crush on me! Oh that's so cute! Well who could blame them? I mean when you look this good it's hard not to attract any guy.' Mimi thought. Palmon looked at her strangely as her ego grew. The boy let go of his friend's mouth. He then turned to Mimi.

"If you don't mind answering, we'd like to ask you two a few questions."

"Like what?" Joe asked. 

"What are you studying right now?" Joe's son asked.

"I'm studying to become a doctor." He answered. Mimi's son glanced at his friend.

"Can you tell me what your hobby is?" Mimi's son asked.

"Shopping! Something I'd like to do right now if we weren't stuck here." She answered. Her son nudged his friend.

"Who are you?" Asked Mimi. Her son answered.

"I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves yet, my name's Makoto and this is my friend Kado." They bowed.

"My name is Joe Kido." Makoto and Kado's ears perked up.

"And I'm Mimi Tachikawa, it's nice..." Makoto lifted his head up. Hearing this, Makoto grabbed Kado's arm and ran off back to where they were previously chatting. Mimi finished her sentence as they ran off.

"...To meet you..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at them perplexedly. The others did the same. While this was happening, Ogremon appeared with his arm in a sling. Following him were Frigimon and Meramon.

"Hey I found a couple of friends of yours!" He bellowed. The two kids and digimon remained staring in the same direction. Ogremon looked at them with a puzzled expression.

"Hello?" They remained silent. Ogremon was getting fed up.

"Answer me!" He then heard Mimi's voice.

"What strange little boys."

"What little boys?" Asked Ogremon.

"Those two." Mimi pointed in the boys' direction but neither Ogremon, Meramon, or Frigimon could see them.

"I think she's flipped." Meramon stated.

"Where do you think they came from Mimi?"

"Both of the humans have lost it!" Ogremon cried. Gomamon and Palmon looked at the other digimon curiously.

"What do you mean?" Asked Palmon.

"Can't you see them?" Gomamon inquired. Ogremon and the other two were becoming frightened by their behavior and backed away a couple a feet.

"Hey maybe you guys should lie down or something." Ogremon suggested.

"Huh?" Palmon and Gomamon said in unison.

"See?! I told you she's my mom! And he's your dad!" Kado just raised an eyebrow and studied Mimi and Joe from afar.

"Well, lots of people have the same first and last name." Kado tried to convince Makoto _and_ himself that it was all just a big coincidence, even though he was starting to believe Makoto.

"A lot of people aren't like my mom."

"Well if they tell us that the year is 1999 then I'm gonna have to believe you." They both ran back to the others. 

"We feel fine! Really!" Mimi hollered. Ogremon grabbed Mimi and Joe's arm to try to restrain them.

"For the last time we're sane!" Joe yelled.

"But you're talking about kids who aren't even there!" Frigimon said. Kado and Makoto saw what was going on and thought the digimon were attacking their future parents. Makoto panicked but Kado was boiling mad. Unlike Joe, Kado was a lot braver and confident.

"Nobody attacks my dad and gets away with it!" Kado charged towards the group. Makoto tried to stop him.

"No Kado! You don't stand a chance against them!" Kado ignored his friend and threw a punch at Ogremon's stomach. Even though Ogremon couldn't see him, he definitely felt the blow and released Mimi and Joe to clutch his stomach.

"What was that?!" He asked. Kado triumphantly smiled at him; but the smile faded when he realized who he had punched. His dad had told him he helped Ogremon during the battle of the Dark Masters and became friends with him.

"Kado, why'd you do that?!" Asked Joe with a clear look of anger. 

"I thought he was attacking you." He replied quietly. Joe's anger faded away. The pain in Ogremon's stomach disappeared and looked around.

"Okay who punched me?" 

"I'm sorry Ogremon I did, I thought you were trying to hurt my friends." Kado said solemnly. Ogremon didn't reply and still searched around.

"Someone better confess or I'm gonna get pretty angry!" Kado, Joe, Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon looked at him strangely. Makoto ran up to everyone wondering what had happened.

"Didn't you just hear him?" Gomamon asked.

"Who?" Ogremon questioned him.

"Kado, he said he thought you were attacking us and he apologized."

"Who's Kado?" Mimi pointed to the little blue haired boy. 

"He is!" Through Ogremon's eyes, Mimi was pointing at the ground.

"Huh? There's no one there." Mimi and the others became confused.

"Well then can you see Makoto? He's standing next to Palmon." Ogremon, Meramon, and Frigimon looked but still didn't see anyone.

"I'm telling you, they've flipped." Meramon said. 

"Princess Mimi we've found some food!" Gekomon and Otamamon appeared hauling a large bag of food. Mimi ran up to them.

"Gekomon, Otamamon, can you tell me the names of everyone in this area?" Gekomon squinted and did what Mimi asked. 

"Well I see Joe, Gomamon, Palmon, Ogremon, Meramon, and Frigimon." Mimi, Joe, their digimon, and the two boys were speechless, could they really not see Makoto and Kado?

"Isn't there anyone else?"

"Besides you, no." Mimi and the others were shocked. 'Why can't they see them? Are we really going crazy or is it just me?' Mimi thought.


	4. Dad?

Chapter four: Dad?

"Matt! Matt! Wake up!" While Mimi and Joe were having their little problem, and Tai and the others were making new friends, Gabumon tried to awaken his unconscious partner. Matt's eyes finally fluttered open.

"What happened? All I remember is a little girl falling from the sky and I blacked out." Gabumon helped Matt up to his feet. Matt stretched and rubbed his forehead but immediately backed his hand away when he felt a pain.

"Why does my forehead hurt so much?"

"Matt I think you should look to your right." Confused, Matt did as his digimon suggested, as soon as he looked to the ground he jumped back. There lying on a pile of leaves was the little girl who was still out cold. She was lying on her stomach with her face buried in her folded arms. Matt knelt down to take a good look at her. He rolled her over so he could perceive her face. Matt jolted back; she looked just like him. She had short blond spiky hair in the style of Matt's; she had a light skin color like his. She wore a pink blouse with long sleeves stopping below her elbows and denim shorts. He noticed she had a bruise and a large cut on her forehead from when she made contact with Matt's head and fell onto the ground. He felt his own forehead. Thankfully he didn't have a bump on his head, just a bruise. She began to moan making it clear that she was waking up. Her eyelids began to part. The sun was right above her causing her to squint. As she slowly opened her eyes, a silhouette came into vision. Matt saw that her eyes were identical to his but she had longer lashes. The girl's vision went from vague to clear and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked. The girl tilted her head.

"Dad?" Matt had to smile, he's never been called that before.

"No, I'm not your dad." He pulled her up to her feet. The girl looked at him again. She thought she was dreaming. She pulled out a picture that she kept in her pocket along with another one. She observed the picture, then Matt. 'I must be dreaming, this guy looks just like Dad when he was younger but it can't be him, can it?' The girl put the picture back in her pocket. She kept on staring at Matt, then Gabumon snapped her out of her daze.

"Excuse me but do you mind telling us who you are?" The girl's eyes widened.

"Gabumon?" Matt and Gabumon looked at her with astonishment.

"How do you know my name?" The girl looked from Gabumon to Matt and once again passed out. Matt quickly caught her before she made contact with the ground again.

"Who is she?" 

"I'm not sure Gabumon, we better find shelter and bandage her forehead, she's got a pretty big cut." 

"It's a good thing she's hardheaded like you." Gabumon said. Matt then carried her in his arms; she curled up in his embrace and buried her head in his shirt. Even in an unconscious state, she felt safe in his arms like if she was with her dad. Matt raised an eyebrow at her but then smiled down at the peaceful girl. He then walked off with Gabumon following right behind.


	5. Another Time

Chapter five: Another Time

"So where are you from?" Kari asked as the searched for the missing children.

"Odaiba." Answered Dakedo. Kari beamed.

"Hey that's where I'm from!" Dakedo smiled down at her.

"That's where most of us are from." Izzy said.

"Really? Wow!" Dakedo replied pretending not to know.

"You should come and visit us sometime!"

"Uh, sure!" Dakedo felt bad about saying that to Kari. He knew he couldn't visit her once they got back to their own time. He kept his mouth shut before he made anymore promises he wouldn't be able to keep. 

"So Nazo, tell me about yourself." Izzy said. He seemed to find the girl charming and intriguing.

"What do you wanna know?" She asked shyly. He smiled at her.

"Nazo is a pretty odd name; I would like to know the origin of it if you don't mind telling me." Nazo giggled. Izzy looked at her inquiringly.

"What's so funny?" She stopped her giggling and looked up at him with a warm smile.

"When I was born, my mommy and daddy were thinking up names," She began.

"My daddy was getting tired of Mommy saying no to all the names he suggested and said 'This is very puzzling, I've suggested every name I can think of and you don't seem satisfied with any of them.' After my daddy said the word 'puzzling' my mommy then said 'That's it! We'll call her Nazo!' My daddy thought it was an odd name but it grew on him, and that's the origin of my name!" Izzy could only chuckle at her explanation.

"Some kids make fun of me but I'm proud to be called Nazo Izumi!" Realizing what she had said, she immediately covered her mouth with both hands. Izzy had a surprised look on his face. The other kids heard what she said.

"Uh oh." said Andoru. Dakedo slapped his hand against his forehead; Hiroshi lowered his head a little and shook it from side to side.

"Wow! She has the same last name as Izzy!" TK piped. Tai walked up to Nazo.

"Are you related to Izzy or something?" Nazo trembled, too frightened to say another word. She took a deep breath. She stood profoundly and decided to tell them the truth.

"Actually..." She began. Her friends gawked at her with panic written all over their faces.

"What?!" Everyone's head turned as they heard a yell. 

"What was that?" Patamon asked. TK recognized the voice.

"It sounded like Mimi!"

"Are you sure TK?" Asked Kari.

"I'm positive, who else can shout that loud?" TK ran in the direction of the cry. Everyone followed after. 

"Saved by the yell!" Declared Andoru glaring at Nazo as they ran. She glared back.

"Don't get mad at me for wanting to tell the truth Andoru!" She told him, he just stuck his tongue out at her. The group had finally ended up in a clearing where they saw Mimi, Joe, their digimon, and two children swapping words.

"What do you mean you're not from this time?!" Asked Joe.

"I mean that we're from the future." Responded Makoto. 

"From the future?!" Asked Tai. Makoto, Kado, Mimi, Joe and the digimon turned to see Tai and the others who had just arrived. Makoto and Kado rejoiced but soon felt awful when they saw their friends, with the exception of Nazo, with angry expressions plastered on their faces. They gulped. Tai turned to look at the children he had met. Andoru looked up at him innocently.

"Is that where you come from, the future?" The boy glumly nodded and turned away to face his friends. Hiroshi and Dakedo faced the ground with stern expressions. Nazo on the other hand smiled with relief that half of the truth was out. Ogremon, Meramon, Frigimon, Gekomon and Otamamon were standing aside. They were becoming frightened by the digidestines' behavior. 

"Oh no, those kids are talking to themselves too!" Cried Ogremon.

"I think we should get out of here while we still can." Said Meramon. The digimon slowly walked backwards into the digital forest, still facing the digidestined. Mimi saw them out of the corner of her eye.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked them as she turned to face them; but right after questioning them they vanished into the forest. Mimi tried to run after them but they were gone.

"Wait! You're supposed to help us beat the Dark Ma... oh what's the use? They think we're crazy anyway." She pouted and returned back to the group. She fell to her knees and sighed. 

"Okay, can someone please explain to us what's been going on?!" Tai shouted. Kado took a deep breath.

"Well as you all know now, we come from the future," He began.

"You see, Nazo's dad is really smart and created a time machine but we didn't know what it was so we started to play with it, then Andoru started messing with the controls and, well, that's why we're here." The digidestined stared awkwardly at Kado and the other children.

"You kids look a lot like us, are we your ancestors or something?" Inquired Joe.

"Yeah, you could say that." Answered Dakedo. Tai smiled victoriously.

"Hey if we're your ancestors then we must have been successful in beating the Dark Masters right?" Nazo smiled up at him.

"Yeah, thanks to all of you, in our time both the real and digital world are now peaceful places and everyone has a digimon!" 

"Really?" The digidestined and digimon asked in unison. Nazo nodded.

"Wow! Do you think we can come and visit you when you get back to the future?" Asked Mimi. The children's smiles became frowns.

"That's _if _we get back, we don't have the time machine with us so we don't know how to get back to our own time." Dakedo said sadly. 

"Well, we better find a way to get you back before the Dark Masters appear." Kado then remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." 

"What?" Asked Tai.

"You don't have to worry about protecting us from the Dark Masters, they can't even see us." Tai had an astonished look on his face.

"How do you know that?" Asked Izzy.

"Because we weren't able to be seen by Ogremon and the others." Izzy smiled in relief.

"Prodigious!" Nazo beamed when she heard his favorite word.

"Alright gang! We have nothing to fear now that we know the future will be free of any evil digimon trying to take over the world!" Tai cried. The group cheered except for Hiroshi. He had a look of worry on his face. TK and Kari noticed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kari. Hiroshi looked down at her with a smile.

"It's nothing." The two kids weren't convinced.

"Then why aren't you happy?" TK asked. Hiroshi's worried expression came back.

"I'm just worried for my cousins."

"You have cousins?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah, I know they're in the digiworld somewhere, they landed a bit farther away from us." Hiroshi then turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kari. 

"I'm gonna go look for them." He answered as he walked away. TK, Kari, and Patamon glanced at each other and went after him. 

"Wait! We'll come with you!" Hiroshi smiled at them and they headed out. The others were still celebrating and didn't notice that they had left until Gatomon spoke up.

"Hey where did Kari go?" Dakedo saw that she was nowhere in sight. Tai noticed this as well and panicked.

"Kari? Kari?!" He called but there was no answer. Makoto looked around and saw that a few others were missing as well.

"TK, Patamon, and Hiroshi aren't here either!" Everyone began to panic.

"Oh no what if the Dark Masters kidnapped them?!" Joe asked. Gomamon patted his back.

"Easy Joe, they couldn't have kidnapped TK, Kari, Patamon, _and_ Hiroshi, they can't even see him."

"You're right, but what if they just planned on kidnapping Kari and TK and Hiroshi tried to fallow them?!"

"You worry too much Joe, Hiroshi would have told us if that happened." Everyone started to think up things that could have happened to them. Dakedo tried to calm everyone down but had no luck. He then took his whistle and blew hard into it. Everyone held their hands to their ears until the ringing in their heads ended.

"Uh, could someone answer that phone?" Tai asked sarcastically.

"You guys don't have to worry, if I know Hiroshi he probably went off to find his two cousins and TK, Kari and Patamon probably went with him."

"His cousins? There are more of you?" Asked Agumon. Dakedo nodded.

"How many more?" Mimi asked. Dakedo put up two fingers.

"Just two more, a seven year old girl and a five year old boy." Mimi sighed with relief and got up off her knees.

"Thank heaven, I don't want to have to walk around all day looking for a million other kids." She then felt someone grab her hand. She looked down to find Makoto with an encouraging smile on his face.

"You can do it Mimi, I believe in you!" She smiled at the small child.

"Thanks, it's nice to know there's someone out there in the world cheering me on, even if he's not born yet." She giggled.

"Well I guess we'll have to look for Kari and the others before we can find these two kids." Tai said.

"By the way, what are their names?" He asked.

"The boy's name is Ariyo and the girl's name is Yamara." Nazo answered. The digidestined glanced at each other awkwardly. 

"Uh, does anybody know what 'Yamara' means?" Asked Joe. Andoru giggled.

"My dad made it up, he put her mom and dad's names together and came up with Yamara." He said.

"We just call her Mara for short!" Makoto piped.

"Well lets start heading out!" Tai said. He took out his digivice in order to find TK and Kari. He got their signal and they all started walking in their direction. 


	6. Father-Daughter Moment

Chapter six: Father-Daughter Moment

Matt was bandaging up Mara's head. Luckily he had brought bandages just in case someone got hurt even though he knew Sora was carrying a small first aid kit and Joe had brought a bunch of supplies.

"There, finished." He said as he applied the last bandage. He watched her as she slept. He couldn't help but wonder why she was here and why she looked so much like him. Gabumon, being a wolf, noticed that she had Matt's scent on her but then remembered that Matt was the one who carried her into the cave they were in so he shrugged it off.

"Will she be okay?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Matt answered. Just then Gabumon's stomach began to growl.

"I'm getting pretty hungry, I'll go get us something to eat." With that said, he left the cave in hopes to find food, leaving Matt and Mara alone. Matt sat up against the wall of the cave collecting his thoughts. He thought about how TK didn't need him anymore. He was a big kid now who didn't need his older brother leading him by the hand. He let a tear trickle down his cheek and quickly wiped it off. Mara awoke to find a fog of darkness starting to engulf Matt's body. His eyes were dark and cold. They had no life. Mara jerked her head up. She knew where she was, who she was with and what was happening. Instead of calling him by what she usually called him, she decided it would be best to call him Matt. 

"Matt!" She got up from her laying position and ran towards him shaking him lightly.

"Matt snap out of it!" She ordered. Matt simply turned his head to her with no expression whatsoever.

"How do you know my name?" He asked with no emotion in his voice. 

"That doesn't matter! You have to snap out of it! You can't let the darkness swallow you up!" He turned away from her.

"What do you mean? There's no darkness." Mara took his hand into her small ones. He stared at her.

"Matt I know how you're feeling right now." He scoffed.

"No you don't, you have no idea of what I'm even thinking." 

"You feel that no one needs you or love you." Matt perked his head up when hearing this. Mara held onto his hand tighter.

"But you mustn't believe that, everyone has a purpose in the world, and you are loved by many people."

"Like who? TK? He doesn't need me."

"He's just trying to do things his own way, but there are other people who need you in their lives." 

"Name one."

"Me." Matt faced her again. She felt her forehead and knew that he helped her.

"You bandaged me up." Matt sighed.

"So what? Anyone could have done that."

"But still you cared about me enough to do it, and anyone who cares for someone else is always loved by another." He faced the ground.

"Think about your parents, think about TK, think about the digidestined." He didn't even look up at the mention of them.

"Think about... Sora!" Matt's head jerked up when she said that.

"Sora? Why would you mention her?" Her voice became soft and gentle.

"Because she cares for you Matt, just think about it." Matt thought back when she helped him at the diner when Demidevimon was wrecking everything. He remembered when Phantomon attacked and Sora tried to protect him. He remembered when he yelled at her for destroying Kiwimon, he thought she hated him after that, but later on, she said she believed in him when he made the decision of going off on his own and even suggested of splitting the group obviously to watch over him. She was also glad to see him when he defeated Puppetmon. As he thought about these things the darkness slowly rose. Mara began to shed tears of happiness.

"Sora's not the only one who cares for you, your parents may not love each other anymore but they care about each other and they care about you too, and just because TK doesn't need you doesn't mean he doesn't love you." Matt listened to the wise little girl and released tears and wasn't afraid to show them.

"And Gabumon is your best friend for life, he cares a lot about you." Matt closed his eyes as he cried not showing his face, clenching Mara's tiny hands. She looked at him not knowing if she was helping him or just making it worse. She looked down to the ground, then lifted her head up quickly as soon as she heard Matt speak.

"You know, you're pretty wise for a little girl." He lifted his head to face her. She beamed when she saw him smiling at her. The darkness had left him; his eyes were back to normal, sapphire and full of life. The cave disappeared along with the darkness. She let a few more tears run down her cheeks. Matt brushed them off.

"Why are you crying?" Mara just smiled warmly at him and giggled.

"I'm just so happy to see you back to normal." She then hugged him tightly, surprising Matt. He returned the hug and gently pushed her away to face her.

"Thanks for helping me." She giggled once again and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He blushed wondering why she was being so loving, she only met him a couple of hours ago. He then saw a picture sticking out of one of her pockets. It was the one she was looking at previously. Mara saw that it was falling out and tried to catch it but Matt caught it before it touched the ground. He gasped when he saw who was in the picture. She gulped. It was him.

"Who is this a picture of?" Mara took the picture and put it back in her pocket. 

"It's my daddy when he was younger." Matt eyed her with suspicion.

"I-it's a strange coincidence that he looks like you isn't it?" She asked trying to convince him that it wasn't him.

"I guess so." He replied. Mara sighed.

"And it's also strange that you fell from the sky, knew who Gabumon was, knew who I was, knew my friends' name, my brother's name, and knew my parents divorced!" Mara stepped back a few steps. Matt got up to his feet eyeing her with a stern look. Mara trembled.

"Well, I, um..." Matt knelt down in front of her. Mara dared not look him in the eyes.

"Tell me, how do you know all this?" His voice softened. She finally looked up at him and sighed.

"Alright, my name is Yamara, and I come from the future." Matt grinned.

"I thought so, am I your dad?." Mara began to cry. Matt, surprised by her reaction, hugged her to calm her down.

"Yes, you are!" She managed to say between sobs.

"Well why are you crying?" She clenched his now wet shirt.

"Because I'm afraid that my brother and I won't be born now!" She cried. He began to pat her back. Then stopped in realization that he had a son as well.

"I have a son too?" Mara wiped here tears and pulled away from him.

"Yeah, he's five years old." She giggled a little.

"He looks a lot like mom but acts like you."

"Can you tell me who your mom is?" Mara began to let her tears flow again.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I'm too afraid to take the chance of not being born." Matt wiped her tears away. She smiled.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to know and I promise not to say a word about this, okay Yamara?" She giggled and nodded.

"You can just call me Mara." Suddenly they heard sobbing coming from where the cave entrance used to be. Matt and Mara got up to check it out. They were relieved to find Gabumon wiping a couple of tears from his face.

"I love these father-daughter moments!" He said between sobs. Matt blushed a bit.

"How long have you been standing out here?" He asked nervously. Gabumon calmed down.

"Sorry for eavesdropping but I heard the whole thing." He smiled. Matt and Mara returned the smile.

"It's okay Gabumon." Mara said warmly. Suddenly four voices caused their heads to turn.

"Mara!" A voice that sounded like Kari's called.

"Ariyo!" TK called.

"Where are you?!" Hiroshi yelled out.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" Patamon cried. Mara rejoiced and ran in the direction the voices came from. 

"Mara where are you going?!" Matt and Gabumon ran after her.

"Come on we better keep going." Said Hiroshi sadly. Kari then heard someone running towards them and saw a figure coming closer.

"Look!" Kari called. Hiroshi, TK, and Patamon turned towards the figure. 

"Hiroshi it's me!" Mara yelled out. Hiroshi smiled as he ran towards her. They hugged happy to see each other. Hiroshi then noticed her bandages.

"What happened?" 

"I just had a little accident!" She replied blithely. Her head didn't hurt as much so she took the bandages off and stuck them in her pocket.

"Mara, wait up!" The others turned to see Matt and Gabumon heading their way. TK giggled with glee.

"Matt! Gabumon! What are you doing here?" Matt ran towards his little brother and gave him a hug.

"Oh so you're Matt." Hiroshi tried act surprised. Matt stared at him.

"TK's told me a lot about you!" 

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"This is my cousin Hiroshi!" Mara answered. Matt was taken aback. 'TK has a son? Heh, he looks a lot like him.' Matt thought. He let go of TK and shook Hiroshi's hand.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise!" Hiroshi said.

"This is great! Now we just need to find Ariyo!" Kari said. Hiroshi took Mara aside. 

"Did you tell Matt about being his daughter?" Mara frowned.

"Yes, but he said he wouldn't tell any of his friends." Hiroshi sighed. They walked back to the others. TK was explaining to Matt what has been happening.

"Ariyo is Mara's brother right?" Asked Matt. TK nodded.

"Well we better go find him before the Dark Masters do."

"Oh yeah, no one can see these kids except for the digidestined and our digimon." TK said.

"Wow." Matt said. The seven of them started to wander off to find Ariyo.

"So where do you think Ariyo is?" Kari asked. TK thought for a moment.

"I think he's with Sora." Matt eyed him as he continued his conversation with Kari.

"Have you noticed that each kid has been with one of the digidestined?"

"Yeah it's strange, they also resemble each of us too, I mean I know we must be their ancestors but they look too much like us to be a hundred generations ahead of us." Kari thought out loud. Hiroshi started to become nervous. Matt whispered to him.

"You told them they were your ancestors?" Hiroshi nodded. Matt and Mara shook their heads. 


	7. Sora Appears

Chapter seven: Sora Appears

"They are way ahead of us!" Mimi said looking at her digivice. She then noticed another signal.

"Hey someone else is with them!" She pointed out.

"They must have found either Matt or Sora." Izzy said.

"By the way, why isn't Sora with you?" Mimi asked.

"She went off looking for you and Joe thinking it wasn't safe for you two to be alone." Tai answered.

"What do you think happened to her?" Asked Dakedo.

"She might've gotten lost." Izzy said.

"No I'm not talking about that, in our time she never left to go find Mimi and Joe." Dakedo said. Everyone was taken by surprise.

"Yeah, she stayed with Tai, Izzy, TK and Kari to fight the Dark Masters." Kado said. Everyone glanced at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"I believe it's best if we locate Sora and see if she's alright." Izzy suggested. The others agreed and started to look for her signal on the digivices. No luck, she was too far away.

"Oh I hope she's alright." Mimi worried. Makoto held her hand reassuringly. They decided to catch up to TK and the others and together search for the last digidestined who would either be Sora or Matt. They ran as fast as they could to catch up with them.

"Ariyo! Where are you?" Matt and the others called. No one answered. They continued their search.

"Hey TK, why did you say Ariyo might be with Sora?" Asked Matt.

"Because she's the only one we haven't found with a kid from the future."

"What do you mean? I thought Sora was with you and the others." Matt said.

"She was but she went off to find Mimi and Joe." Patamon explained as he rested on top of TK's head.

"And when we found them Sora wasn't there." Kari added with a small cough in her voice.

"It's strange, in our time she stayed to fight the Dark Masters." Mara said. Matt became worried.

"I hope she's okay." Gabumon said. They continued walking until Kari collapsed. Matt noticed she didn't look well and felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"We better get her out of the sun!" He said and they ran to a shady area.

"Will she be okay?" TK asked.

"I don't know TK." He said glumly. She coughed constantly. Just then TK heard a faint beeping coming from his digivice. He saw that the other digidestined were heading their way.

"Hey look, we're getting closer!" Mimi cried. Izzy looked suspicious.

"Why did they stop?" He asked. They began to run towards their friends. They were getting closer and finally were able to see that Matt was kneeling down with TK, Mara, Hiroshi, Gabumon, and Patamon observing something. Tai didn't see Kari and ran towards his friends.

"Matt! Where's Kari?" He asked as he ran up to him. Matt got up and Tai saw Kari laying on the ground. She looked feverish. Tai knelt down and lifted her head. His eyes began to water as he saw how helpless she was.

"Kari? It's me Tai." Kari opened her eyes to see her big brother. She smiled weakly.

"Hi Tai." She said quietly. Gatomon ran up to her. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked almost in tears.

"She has a fever." Answered Matt. Joe groped around through his bag and came across children's medicine. He gave it to Tai. He opened it and was about to put the medicine in Kari's mouth when the ground started to shake.

"Aaah! An earthquake!" Cried Mimi. Suddenly Machindramon appeared treading through the forest. The digidestined and company screamed as he neared.

"Digidestined! I've waited impatiently for you to arrive and battle me, and since you haven't done so, I've decided to come after you instead!" Machindramon launched his attack.

"Giga cannon!" The children ducked expecting the attack to hit, but as they cowered it suddenly grew dark and they heard a groan of pain when the attack hit. They got up from their cowering positions to find a bright light. It began to shrink. The light faded to reveal Biyomon who collapsed in pain from the attack. Mara ran up to Biyomon and cradled her in her lap.

"Thank you Biyomon, you saved us!" She said.

"You're welcome." She heard Biyomon reply quietly. As Kari saw what Biyomon had done, a bright light surrounded her. Agumon and Gabumon ran up towards Machindramon.

"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!" Metalgarurumon launched his attack.

"Metal wolf claw!" An icy blast hit Machindramon causing him to freeze momentarily. As he was attempting to brake out of his icy restraint, Wargreymon charged towards him. With his claw, he sliced Machindramon into three and reverted back into Koromon. Machindramon dissolved into the air. Everyone cheered as they were left with only one Dark Master, Piedmon. 

"Alright! Three down and one to go!" Tai said. 

"Don't get too excited." A voice said. They turned to find Sora leaning up against a tree. Biyomon recovered and ran towards her. Mimi smiled with relief.

"Sora you're okay!" She cried. Sora gave her an odd look.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you ran off to look for me and Joe but these kids said that in their time you never left." Mimi replied.

"Oh, that, well I just ran off to clear my head, I started having these strange feelings too." Everyone looked at her oddly as she explained what had happened to her.

__

Flashback

Right after Matt left, the group continued walking to their destination. Suddenly Sora stopped in her tracks as she heard someone in her mind say'Oh please let my children be alright.' Sora held her head as it kept running through her mind. She groaned as she tried to shake it out of her head. She then saw visions of a machine rocking with eight children inside it screaming. She began to feel sick in the stomach as she watched a young blond girl holding on tight to a boy with chestnut brown hair. There was a bright light and the kids had disappeared. For some strange reason she felt like crying and the words ran through her mind again. She tried to appear to be as if everything was alright as she confronted Tai who hadn't noticed her peculiar behavior. She made up the excuse to find Mimi and Joe and ran off with Biyomon following behind. As soon as she was out of sight she leaned against a tree holding her head and began to cry. Biyomon panicked as she saw her partner break down and cry.

"Sora what's wrong?!" Biyomon cried out. Sora just kept on sobbing. She couldn't control it, she felt as if she needed to. She closed her eyes tightly trying to stop the tears. Biyomon cried out her name but Sora couldn't hear her. Then all of a sudden the thoughts and visions stopped. She opened her eyes and panted heavily as she sat down with her back against the tree, putting a hand over her heart. Biyomon looked at her worriedly. 'What was that all about?' Sora thought to herself. 

"Are you okay Sora?" Biyomon asked nervously. Sora saw her frightened friend and flashed a smile at her.

"I'm fine now." She said. Then suddenly she looked to the sky and saw a huge vortex covering it. She sat still and saw a small boy fall right into her lap. 

"Huh? Where'd he come from?" He was unconscious so she decided to take him with her to go find the others. The only problem was that she didn't remember which direction she came from. She was trying so hard to get the visions out of her head that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings so she got up and went the wrong way and found she was getting Biyomon, the boy and herself farther away from the others so she gave up. The boy regained consciousness and realized what had happened and, being a five year old and not knowing any better, told her he was from the future and that she was his mom; he even showed her a picture of his mother when she was Sora's age.

"I really am your mom." She believed him and he even told her of what was to come in the future. Learning of what had happened, she knew that the world would be safe thanks to the digidestined and the darkness in her heart that she had been carrying around left her. Everything he told her shocked her and Biyomon alike. She then realized why she was having those visions; it was her future self's thoughts and memories of what happened. She then heard a rumbling and saw Machindramon. 

"What's he doing here?"

"Is that Machindramon?" Asked her son. She nodded. She put the boy up in a tree and told Biyomon to digivolve into her ultimate level. They flew off to help their friends.

End of Flashback

The digidestined looked at her with amazement. She then reverted to her original subject.

"Anyways, even after we defeat Piedmon we'll still have one more adversary to face." Sora began to walk towards the group. Everyone gained confused looks.

"What are you talking about Sora? There are only four Dark Masters." Tai said.

"I know that but we still have to defeat another psychopathic digimon; Apocalymon." Everyone stared at her with disbelief except the children from the future. TK then realized something.

"Wait a minute, did you say that a boy from the future told you that you were his mom?" TK asked. Sora then got a look of realization, she had left him up in a tree and ran back in the direction she came from. The group stared at her awkwardly and then raced after her. As they ran, they heard someone playing a harmonica. They glanced at Matt.

"Why are you looking at me?" They noticed that he didn't have his harmonica out. They then saw Sora cross a small river and look up a tree. They all wondered what she was doing as they watched from the other side of the river.

"Hey the battle's over now!" They all looked at her strangely. Suddenly the sound of a harmonica being played ended and a small boy jumped out of the tree. Sora caught the boy, carried him across the river and set him down in front of her friends. 

"Mara!" Cried the boy as he saw Mara run up to him. The two embraced each other. The boy wore a green long sleeved shirt with a pair of darker green overalls. He had short chestnut brown hair like Sora's except with a boyish haircut like Hiroshi and Dakedo. He also had fiery crimson eyes like Sora as well. The children parted.

"I'm guessing that he's Ariyo, right?" Tai said. Sora nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"He's the only kid we haven't found." The digidestined and digimon were in a state of confusion as they remembered that Sora said that she was Ariyo's mom. Matt then had a shocked expression on his face. 'Ariyo is _her_ son? But then if Sora is Ariyo's mom, and I'm Mara's dad, and they're brother and sister, then that must mean that I-I-I...'


	8. The Truth Is Out

Chapter eight: The Truth Is Out

"I married Sora!" Matt said out loud accidentally. He quickly covered his mouth as the other digidestined stared at him, Tai gave him an odd look. Sora smiled but it quickly faded. Ariyo had told her that. For a child who was very intelligent, Izzy was being very slow on catching on to what was going on, he had finally realized who these kids were and hit himself in the head for not realizing sooner.

"But if we're your ancestors, how can Sora be Ariyo's mom?" Asked Mimi. Sora eyed her quizzically.

"Huh? Ancestors?" She asked. Izzy explained the situation.

"We aren't their ancestors, we're their parents," Izzy turned to Nazo.

"Right, daughter?" He asked. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Right daddy." She said sadly. 

"I don't understand, why didn't you tell us?" Mimi asked. Andoru stood forth. He cleared his throat.

"We come from the year 2027 and we were afraid that if we told you who we really are, we might be taking a chance of not being born, but we thought that if we had told you that you were our ancestors, it wouldn't matter to you and you wouldn't have to go looking around wondering if you were with Mr. or Ms. Right just to expect to have us, that's why we lied." He explained.

"But thanks to a certain blabbermouth," He eyed Ariyo who hung his head down solemnly. Mara glared at him.

"We probably won't be born." Mara stood up angrily.

"Don't call my brother a blabbermouth! I told Matt who I was to him!" As they listened to Mara, the digidestined figured out that Sora and Matt marry in the future, but Tai didn't even try to put two and two together, he was too busy laughing at the familiar scene.

"Like brother like sister." Andoru said disgusted.

"Take that back!" Mara pushed him. Andoru pushed her back.

"Make me!" He yelled. The two began to fight which reminded everyone of certain two people. Matt and Tai stood behind their own kid and picked them up by grabbing on to the back of their shirts. The two tried struggling out of their dads' grip but had no luck.

"I'm not finished with you Kamiya!" Yelled Mara. Andoru stuck his tongue out at her, which made her growl angrily.

"Alright alright, stop it you two!" Matt yelled out. 

"Yeah you're starting to become Matt and me." Tai said. They gently put them down after they stopped struggling. The two went at it again. Matt and Tai decided to hold them in their arms until they finally calmed down. Even though it was an awkward moment, everyone had to laugh at the familiar scene. 

"Hey Matt, what did you mean when you said that you married Sora?" Tai asked. Everyone groaned at Tai's ridiculous question. Matt explained very slowly as if he were talking to a mentally challenged person.

"Mara, told, me, that, I'm, her, dad; Ariyo, is, Sora's, son; Ariyo, and, Mara, are, brother, and, sister; get it?" Tai listened to his words carefully and then jerked his head back in realization. He looked from Matt, who had a smirk on his face, to Sora, who smiled at him nervously. 

"Matt and I marry in the future." 'Sora and Matt?' Tai dropped Andoru and attempted to strangle Matt who had dropped Mara to stop Tai from grabbing his neck. The two kids watched their dads fight.

"I'll kill you!" Tai yelled.

"It's not my fault Sora chose me over you!" Matt said in a strained voice as he tried to push Tai away. 

"Great, not only are they fighting, but they're fighting over their best friend!" Mimi cried.

"Can't we all just get along?" Joe asked as he tried to pull Tai away with the help of Gomamon, Gabumon, Agumon, Patamon, Tentomon, TK and Izzy. Sora stepped in between the two boys pushing them away from each other.

"As flattered as I am, will you two knock it off?!" Cried Sora. 

"Don't look at me, Tai's the one who started it!"

"If you hadn't have stolen Sora away from me I wouldn't have started it!" Mara and Andoru watched in awe as their dad's were attempting to beat the stuffing out of each other. They were taking note of the way they fought.

"So that's how they fought back in the old days." Andoru said with amazement in his voice.

"No wonder why my mom says we're just like them." Mara said. Tai overheard her and pulled back panting heavily.

"We'll finish this later." He said under his breath. Matt sneered at him as he backed away. Sora sighed with annoyance. Mara smiled up at her and gave her a hug.

"It's great to see you mom!" Sora returned the hug with a wide smile.

"I've heard a lot about you, I'm glad I get to finally meet you." Sora said. The children faced their parents.

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth mom." Makoto said to Mimi. She smiled down at him.

"Well it's no wonder why you're so adorable, look who your mom is!" Joe shook his head at this. Makoto hugged her. Joe then faced Kado.

"So I guess I'm your dad huh?" Kado nodded happily. 

"Do you have a thirst for knowledge as much as I do?" Izzy asked Nazo.

"Yep!" She replied. Izzy chuckled as he playfully ruffled her hair.

"Wow I'm a digi-uncle!" Tentomon said.

"Wow it feels great to be a daddy!" TK piped. Hiroshi giggled.

"I'm invited to the christening right?" Patamon asked jokingly.

"I'm too young to be a mom." Kari said.

"That's why you're waiting till you're twenty-seven Kari." Gatomon said. Dakedo smiled warmly.

"Okay enough of this mushy stuff, everyone's so sweet I'm about to get a toothache!" Tai scowled. Sora frowned at him.

"What were you saying about beating Apoca-something-mon?" Sora rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"It's Apocalymon; Ariyo said that after we've defeated Piedmon we have to face Apocalymon." Tai eyed the boy.

"How do we know he isn't lying?" Matt glared at him.

"Are you calling my son a liar Tai?" He asked angrily. As Matt was walking towards Tai, Sora stepped in front of him.

"Oh no you don't, we've had enough fights for one day!" Tai made faces at Matt behind Sora's back. Sora saw him out of the corner of her eye. He immediately stopped.

"What?" He asked. Sora groaned at his immature behavior and stepped aside.

"Go ahead; beat him up if you want." She said to Matt. Tai changed the subject as Matt neared him.

"We better start heading towards Piedmon's place before he decides to come after us." Tai said.

"I thought you said you'd help find a way to send the kids back home Tai." Kari reminded him.

"We don't have time to worry about that right now, besides, no one else can see them except for us." Tai said. Kari was getting fed up with Tai's behavior. They all finally gave in to Tai's stubbornness. Suddenly Piedmon appeared. They all jumped back a bit.

"Piedmon!" Tai cried.


	9. Piedmon's Jackets

Chapter Nine: Piedmon's Jackets

"Why is it you digidestined take your sweet time when it comes to saving the world?" Piedmon asked. Tai glared at him.

"Looks like he decided to come after us." Gatomon said. Piedmon stepped closer. 

"I've noticed that you brats have been talking to yourselves, and seeing how you've all lost your minds," Piedmon put his left hand behind his back and began to pull out some kind of garment.

"What's that?" Asked TK.

"It appears to be a straightjacket." answered Izzy.

"I've decided to put you all in my nuthouse!" He threw the jacket in the are and it multiplied. They plummeted towards the digimon.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon fired at a jacket heading his way. It burned up but another one appeared in it's place. It wrapped around Agumon and he disappeared. This happened to each of the digimon.

"Where'd they go?" Kari cried.

"What've you done with them?!" Tai yelled.

"The same thing I'm about to do to you!" Piedmon pulled out another jacket, which headed straight for Tai. He tried to struggle out of it but failed and disappeared like the digimon. Everyone gasped.

"Dad no!" Andoru cried.

"What did you do to Tai?!" Kari streamed tears. Piedmon stood there laughing his twisted laugh. Another straightjacket appeared. Everyone ran away but unfortunately Mimi tripped over her feet and the jacket wrapped around her. Makoto tried to get her out of it but it was no use. Piedmon laughed again.

"Don't worry about me, go with the others!" She told Makoto.

"But..."

"Listen to your mother and go!" She ordered him. She then disappeared leaving Makoto by himself with Piedmon. Tears ran down his cheeks. He glared at Piedmon and saw that he had something in his hands. It was some sort of box. It was white with a small door and a barred window. Makoto looked closely and saw Tai, Mimi and the digimon still in their jackets. He gasped and ran after the others.

"Ten down, six to go!" Piedmon sinisterly laughed. The digidestined and company continued to run as they heard Piedmon's laughter. Sora looked back and noticed Makoto running with tearstained cheeks. She stopped and ran towards him. Matt saw her and told everyone to stop.

"Was Mimi captured?" Sora asked the boy. He nodded.

"Piedmon's holding them all in this box that looks like one of those padded rooms you put crazy people in." 

"Looks like we have to get it away from him if we want to be known as sane." Joe said. Suddenly another jacket appeared and headed right towards Sora. Makoto pushed her away and it ended up catching him.

"How can that be? He can't even be seen?" Joe asked. Then Kado realized something.

"Remember when I punched Ogremon and he felt it? Even though we might not be seen, we're still physically here!" He explained. All the children became frightened more than ever. Piedmon neared and Sora attempted to free Makoto. 

"It's no use, you better go now Sora!" He told her.

"But.." Piedmon was getting closer. Matt grabbed her arm and dragged her as they all ran away. 'I'm so sorry Makoto.' She thought to herself as she looked back at the helpless boy. The children were out of Makoto's sight. He struggled to break free. Piedmon had found the jacket lying on the ground. He looked at it awkwardly as he saw it move.

"How can it be moving?"

"Oh no Makoto!" yelled a tiny Mimi from within the white box. Piedmon heard her and smirked.

"Well, I guess the brats aren't crazy after all, oh well, I'm still enjoying myself!" He laughed again as he made the jacket disappeared. Makoto found himself inside a padded room where all the digimon, Tai, and his mom were. She fell to her knees. He cried as he saw his mom and rested his head on her lap. The children were slowing down as they kept running. Joe was the first one to stop. He panted heavily.

"I'm not cut out for this." He said between pants. Kado pulled him along with him.

"Come on dad you can't give up, I won't let you!" He dragged his father. The other children were far ahead of them, and they were left behind. Piedmon's laughter was heard and got Joe's adrenaline up. He carried Kado under his arm and ran as fast as he could. He was able to catch up with the others.

"Guys, can we please rest for a minute?" Most of them stopped and looked at him, but TK and Kari didn't hear him and kept on running.

"I know we're trying to run from Piedmon, but how is it helping us? We're still short two digidestined and eight digimon!" He cried.

"You're right, we're not getting anywhere by runing away." Matt said.

"But what can we do? We can't fight him without the digimon." Said Hiroshi. None of them knew it at the time, but a jacket was crawling through the grass. The sleeve reached out for Izzy's leg. 

"I'm sorry Tai but this jacket is stopping me from digivolving." Agumon told Tai. Tai sighed.

"There's got to be a way out of here!" Just then they heard a scream.

"Aah!" They all turned to see Izzy lying on his stomach.

"Izzy? No not you too!" Izzy managed to sit on his knees.

"Sorry Tai, the jacket snuck up behind me and yanked my leg out from under me, I started falling and it coiled around me." Tai pounded his head against the wall.

"Daddy!" Nazo cried when she saw Izzy vanish. Sora tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." Nazo clung on to her leg and kept crying. Sora stroked the top of her head.

"It's okay, if we were able to defeat Piedmon in your time we can do it now." Nazo wiped away her tears and nodded in agreement.

"Sora's right, we'll figure out a way to beat him!" Matt said. He expected to hear TK cheer but he heard nothing. He looked around, there was no sign of TK anywhere. He panicked.

"Where's TK?!" Everyone glanced around. They soon noticed that Kari was missing as well.

"TK!" Matt yelled out.

"Kari!" Sora cried.

"Mom!" Dakedo hollered.

"Uncle TK!" Ariyo and Mara shouted.

"Dad!" Hiroshi screamed. There was no answer.

"No!" He said. Everyone figured that they must've been captured. They all gasped as they saw three more jackets heading their way.

"TK, where are the others?" Asked Kari worriedly. TK looked back.

"I thought they were right behind us!" Kari gasped.

"Do you think they could've been captured?" TK's eyes became misty.

"No, no they were right behind us, I swear!" He yelled out heading back. Kari stopped him.

"TK wait! You'll only be captured!" He stopped and turned to Kari. She was crying.

"I'm scared TK! What if he gets us too?" Kari sobbed. TK grew a stern look.

"He won't, we're not gonna let him!" Kari's tears and sobs ended.

"We'll save them all, I promise!" TK said. Kari smiled and nodded. Meanwhile only seven children were left after Dakedo, Joe and Ariyo were captured. Sora wept as she saw her future son being taken away from her. The three had vanished and ended up with the others. She knelt down not being able to control her tears. Mara cried with her as they held each other. Matt knelt down and put his arm around Sora.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back, and that goes for the others as well." He said softly to her. She calmed down and smiled up at Matt. She wiped her tears away. She then looked down at Mara who was still crying.

"No! I'm supposed to look out for him, I'm his big sister!" She cried. 

"Hey remember what you told me Mara? He may not need you; he can take care of himself." Matt reminded her. Mara hugged Sora tightly with a few more tears coming down her cheeks. They got up from the ground. 

"How are we gonna beat him though?" Hiroshi asked. Nazo snapped her fingers.

"I know, we'll just take the box from him!" The others looked at her oddly.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Asked Andoru.

"Piedmon can't see us, remember?" Nazo reminded him. Matt smiled.

"Hey that's right!" Matt said.

"We'll just let Piedmon capture me and Sora and you five will steal the box!" Matt explained. 

"But what do we do after we get it?" Mara asked. They soon heard Piedmon's evil laughter nearing. Mara held on tight to Sora's leg as she saw Piedmon appear. Nazo trembled in fear, Andoru bit his bottom lip, Kado stood his ground, Hiroshi glared at Piedmon. Matt and Sora prepared themselves.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Piedmon chuckled at Matt and Sora's bravery.

"You two are either courageous or just down right stupid!" Matt glowered at him. Sora stood her ground. She then felt a tug on her pants leg. She looked down to see a worried Mara.

"Don't do it Mom." She whispered to Sora. Sora only smiled at her and stroked her head.

"Don't worry about me I'll be okay, and so will your dad."

"But what if the plan doesn't work? Who will save you then?" She asked. Her eyes started to leak tears again. She faced the ground. Sora cupped her chin and looked into her eyes.

"It will, trust me." With that said, Sora turned back to Piedmon. He knew she was talking to an invisible child. He took out two straightjackets and threw them at the digidestined.

"Go, now!" Matt yelled. The children ran towards Piedmon, all except for Mara. Sora gazed at her worried.

"Mara let go of me before you get caught!" Sora told her. Mara slowly let go, but as she did the straightjacket twirled around her and kept her from running away. 

"Mara no!" Cried Sora as she saw her daughter trip and fall with the jacket coiled around her body. Sora knelt down to try to free her but Piedmon pushed her aside. Sora looked up to see that all the children were caught, including Matt. Piedmon held up the jacket holding Mara. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew he had caught something that meant a lot to Sora. Sora trembled helplessly as she saw all her friends held captive, 'He knew about our plan.' She thought to herself. 'I'm sorry Mara, everyone, I was so sure the plan would work.' She felt she had been defeated. She stood up and walked towards Piedmon. Matt knew she was going to give herself up.

"No Sora don't!" Piedmon made him vanish so he wouldn't interfere. Matt landed in a small padded room where his friends were. He got up and headed towards the barred window hoping to see Sora.

"Sora you can't let him win!" As loud as he yelled, she couldn't hear his voice. She focused on Piedmon. In one hand he held the small box containing her friends, in the other hand he held Mara by the jacket.

"So Sora, will you be surrendering yourself, or will I be forced to torture your little friend?" She glanced at Mara.

"No Mom don't!" 


	10. A New Ultimate

Chapter ten: A New Ultimate

As Sora was about to answer Piedmon, in a fiery flash, the box suddenly disappeared out of Piedmon's hand. 

"What?!" He shouted wondering where the box had went. He then noticed that his hand was scorched. Sora saw that the ground had a streak of fire. Piedmon loosened his grip on Mara's jacket and soon she vanished as well. Piedmon stared at his hands.

"Where'd they go?!" The other children had disappeared too. Sora was confused but then heard a familiar voice.

"I got it!" Yelled TK as he ran off with the box. Piedmon glared at the boy. Sora smiled with relief and ran off with him. Piedmon stood there dumbfounded. He was about to run after them when two missiles made contact with the ground before him, causing thick smoke to rise. TK and Sora had reached a cave where they found Kari, Mara, and the other children, but they were still in their jackets. 

"So you weren't captured after all!" 

"Nope!" Kari said. TK sat down and attempted to open the box. Sora was still puzzled.

"How were you able to take the box and the kids without being seen?" TK smiled up at her.

"We had a little help!" He pointed to the other side of the cave. Sora followed his finger and rejoiced. She saw Meramon, Ogremon, Frigimon, Unimon, Elecmon, Andromon, and a hundred Gekomon and Otamamon. Meramon had quickly ran past Piedmon and grabbed the box while the Gekomon and Otamamon quietly gathered the children that were still lying on the ground. They only guessed the jackets lying on the ground were the kids. Unimon swooped down and grabbed Mara's jacket, carrying her off. Andromon used his attack to stop Piedmon from following after TK and Sora.

"Yeah well we thought you guys would need our help beating the Dark Masters." Said Ogremon.

"TK and Kari asked for our help, we thought you guys were nuts but when we saw how the jackets were moving by themselves we found out that we made a mistake." Meramon explained.

"So we're trying to make up for it by helping you get your friends back to normal and help give Piedmon the beating of his life!" One of the Gekomon said. 

"Yeah!" All the digimon agreed. Sora smiled warmly at them. She then looked down at TK who was still struggling with the box. She took it into her hands and noticed that there was a keyhole in the small door.

"Bad news, I think we need a key to open this thing." She said sadly. Ogremon grabbed it out of Sora's hands and examined it. He set it down on the ground gently and held his club in the air. Sora saw what he was about to do and tried to stop him but he had already smashed the box leaving a huge dent. The sound of tiny screams were heard. She quickly picked up the box and kept it up to her ear.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked. She then heard Tai's voice.

"Yeah but could you give us a little warning next time?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He sounded like he had taken in helium to Sora, but then again he was the size of a bug. She sighed with relief and then heard Izzy's small voice.

"Look, Ogremon was able to puncture an opening!" Sora looked at the dent and saw a tiny hole.

"Can you get out through it?" She asked.

"We're not small enough but Patamon is!" Cried Joe. Sora smiled and set the box on the ground. Inside, the digidestined climbed on top of each other forming a knoll reaching the top. Patamon, still wrapped in his jacket and not able to walk or fly, inched his way to the top of the mound. He crouched and sprung up towards the hole but didn't make it. He tried several times until he finally was able to poke his head out of the hole. As gravity pulled him down, he clenched onto the rim of the hole with his teeth. He wriggled his way up but found that his jacket was stopping him. Patamon fidgeted around, then finally the jacket ripped loosening it's grip on Patamon. Patamon flew into the air as he returned to his original size.

"Freedom!" He cried. TK ran towards his little digimon and pulled him into an embrace.

"Alright Patamon you did it!" Sora, Kari, and the digimon cheered. 

"Great job!" Kari yelled. Their happiness ended as they heard Piedmon's menacing voice. 

"There's no use trying to hide, especially when you know that I'll find you!" Kari whimpered, Sora trembled, the digimon prepared themselves, and TK stood his ground. The sound of Piedmon passing the cave relaxed everyone and they headed outside. Little did they know that Piedmon was waiting for them. He was sitting on top of the cave watching them exit. He then let out his twisted laugh. They all turned to see him land on the ground.

"See? I told you I'd find you!" Patamon grew angry.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" Angemon flew towards Piedmon. 

"Hand of fate!" His attack hit Piedmon but Piedmon shrugged it off like it was nothing. Soon all the other digimon attacked him as well but none of them could even make him flinch. He laughed at their attempts.

"Oh no nothing's working!" Cried Kari. The children watched from inside of the cave. Angemon tried his attack again but was countered by Piedmon.

"Trump sword!" Piedmon sent Angemon flying as his attack hit him.

"Angemon!" TK was in fear now.

"What do we do now? Angemon couldn't beat him, we've lost." TK said on the verge of tears. Then he heard an encouraging voice.

"Don't say that Dad!" Hiroshi yelled out from inside the cave.

"If you were able to help save the world in my time you can surely do it now!" TK let his words sink in. He wiped away any tears that managed to escape. 'Hiroshi's right, as long as I'm still breathing, I'll make sure that Piedmon is stopped!' Just then his crest started to glow. Angemon soon felt himself getting stronger.

"Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon!" 


	11. The End Of The Dark Masters

Chapter 11: The End Of The Dark Masters

"He digivolved to ultimate!" TK awed as he observed his digimon's new form. He smile hopefully.

"Get him MagnaAngemon!" MagnaAngemon and Piedmon were now in a sword fight. TK and the others cheered as they saw that MagnaAngemon was winning. Something had caught Sora's eye. 'The key!' There was a key hanging around Piedmon's neck. She gathered all her courage and charged towards Piedmon. She ran in between Piedmon and MagnaAngemon and snatched the key. She continued running and headed towards the cave where the box was. Mara saw Sora with the key and cheered.

"Alright Mom!" Sora smiled and entered the key into the keyhole. As soon as she turned it, the box lit up. The light grew larger. 

"No!" Cried Piedmon as he realized that his key was missing. Everyone shielded their eyes. Being exposed to the light caused the jackets on the children to dissolve into the air. As the light faded into nothing, everyone had been freed from the box and jackets. The partner digimon ran out the cave.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!" MagnaAngemon backed away as the champion digimon unleashed their attacks on Piedmon.

"Lightning claw!"

"Electro shocker!"

"Needle spray!"

"Harpoon torpedo!" 

"Meteor wing!" Piedmon got hit by every attack but it didn't stop him.

"Take it to the next level!" Kari cried. Kari's, Izzy's, Mimi's, Joe's, and Sora's crests started to glow. 

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!"

"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!" All the ultimate digimon initiated their attacks on Piedmon who was starting to weaken with every blow.

"You got him on the ropes guys!" Cried Tai. Piedmon sneered at this comment. 

"It will take more than that to stop me! Trump sword!" He launched his attack but the digimon dodged it. Soon the partnerless digimon joined in. Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon prepared their attacks. When Piedmon let his guard down, they let him have it.

"Metal wolf claw!"

"Terra force!" Piedmon was knocked backwards by both attacks. MagnaAngemon made a circular motion with his sword.

"Gate of destiny!" The large round object he created opened up and sucked Piedmon in and it vanished. Everyone cheered.

"We beat him!" Cried TK.

"Alright!" Kari cheered. Sora's happiness faded as she remembered something. She walked towards Mara and Ariyo who were jumping for joy until they saw her stern face.

"Now what happens?" She asked.

"Well, you told me that the ground opened up and you all ended up in a place full of darkness." Mara explained. Sora looked up to see everyone saying goodbye to the digimon that helped out.

"See you soon Princess Mimi!" Yelled the Gekomon and Otamamon.

"Bye!" Mimi yelled back. Matt turned to see Sora and his future kids with somber faces. He was confused at first but then remembered what Sora had said previously. They had to fight Apocalymon. He expected the worst to happen. Tai saw his face and stared at him gauchely.

"What's up with you Matt?"

"Don't you remember what Sora said?" Tai then grew a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, you don't have to worry, I'm happy for you two, I'm okay with the fact that you married her." Matt glared at him with a small blush on his face.

"Not that, Apocalymon!" He yelled. Tai then calmed down. Everyone stared in Matt and Tai's direction. Then suddenly the ground began to crack beneath them. 


	12. A Little More Help

Chapter twelve: A Little More Help

"Mara, Ariyo, I think you and your friends should leave." Sora told them. Mara shook her head.

"No we want to help!"

"You've helped enough and besides, after what Piedmon did, I'm afraid of you two getting hurt!" 

"We won't get hurt, we can take care of ourselves!" Ariyo nodded in agreement.

"That's right, you won't have to worry, we'll be careful!" Garudamon overheard their small talk.

"Sora, should I?" She asked. Sora nodded knowing what she meant. Garudamon flew into the air and picked up each of the children one by one. They tried to escape by running but Garudamon was too fast for them. Garudamon kept them in her cupped hands and flew up into the sky. She stopped when she reached about 15,000 feet up in the air. Mara peered down.

"I'm sorry Mara but this is for the best!" Sora yelled. The ground split wide open and swallowed the digidestined. As soon as they fell into the pit, Garudamon slowly descended and set the children up on top of the highest tree she could find so they wouldn't be able to jump down and enter the underground cavern. She then went in through the large fissure herself.

"Hey you can't leave us up here!" Yelled Andoru.

"Come back!" Cried Kado.

"I'm afraid of heights!" Said Makoto. Mara looked down from where she was perched. 'I-It's n-not t-too far down, I-I can j-jump it.' She thought to herself. She placed a foot on to a branch below. As she put weight onto it, the branch began to break. She quickly pulled her foot back up onto her perch.

"Now what do we do Mara?" Asked Ariyo. She shrugged at her little brother.

"I guess we just wait." Replied Hiroshi. Nazo sighed deeply.

"Who knows when they'll finish their business down there!" The children were becoming anxious, Ariyo noticed this and decided to relax them, he pulled his harmonica out from his pocket. He began to play it. Slowly, one by one they became at ease. Mara smiled proudly at her brother. She and the others closed theirs eyes and rested. They soon realized that Ariyo had stopped playing in the middle of a tune very suddenly. They opened their eyes and found themselves gazing at a vortex hovering over them. 

"What's that?" Asked Hiroshi. 

"I don't know." Said Dakedo. Nazo gasped as she realized what it was.

"It's the vortex we came out of!" They all gazed into it and soon saw 24 figures descend from it. They gasped as they saw that it was their parents and 16 digimon. Half of the digimon belong to them and the other half belonged to their parents.

"Look there they are!" Cried Tentomon.

"What are they doing up in a tree?" Asked Izzy.

"Who cares? We found them safe and sound!" Cried Mimi. They gently landed right next to the tree. 

"Mom?" Makoto asked insecurely. 

"What are you doing here?" Hiroshi asked. The children jumped down from the tree as their parents were down below holding out their arms, ready to catch them. They were set down on the ground next to their parents except for Makoto who was being squeezed by Mimi.

"You know how worried sick I was? Never ever do something like that again!" She said.

"Ariyo!" Cried Tsunomon as he jumped into his arms. Ariyo hugged his digimon a hug, being happy to see him. The other little digimon did the same. 

"We've come to take you home before you kids decide to do something that would alter history." Matt explained. Mara and Ariyo looked down at their digimon sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked. 

"Sorry to disappoint you Mom and Dad but, I can't leave until I know for sure that the world will be saved in this time!" Mara said. Sora and Matt looked at each other. Everyone turned their gaze towards the Ishida family. 

"That goes for me too!" Said Ariyo. Sora was taken aback. 

"You two can't stay here, now come with us, we're going home!" Matt reached out to take Mara's hand. She put Yokomon down and pulled her hand behind her. Matt became frustrated with her.

"Mara would you stop being so stubborn?" He asked in a crossed tone. Andoru put Koromon down and stepped away from his dad.

"I'm not going either!" He declared. Soon all the children made the same decision. Makoto struggled out of Mimi's death grip and ran towards his friends. They all headed towards the opening in the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Kari.

"We're going to help defeat Apocalymon!" Said Nazo. The children's digimon watched them from afar. Then they hopped towards their partners and jumped into their arms.

"You're coming too?" Asked Nazo.

"We're partners and best friends, I'll go anywhere you'll go!" Her Motimon said blithely. She and the other children smiled. They all continued to head towards the opening. The parents looked at each other and ran after them as well as their digimon.

"You can't destroy Apocalymon with just seven in-training digimon and a rookie!" TK said. They stopped and turned to their parents.

"You'll need six ultimate and two mega digimon as well!" Said Tai smiling. The children grinned, so did their parents and digimon. 


	13. Apocalymon vs. How Many?

Chapter 13: Apocalymon vs. How Many? 

Apocalymon had turned the younger digidestined and their partners into data. As they looked back to when their digimon first digivolved to their ultimate stage, their crests were reactivated inside of them and their digimon digivolved all the way to the ultimate and mega level. While this was happening, their older selves along with digimon and children looked down into the large fissure. 

"I was hoping we would never have to fight again, but I guess that bubble burst." Gatomon said. The digidestined held their digivices in their hands.

"Just like old times!" Tai said.

"Ready?" Asked Matt. Everyone nodded. All the digidestines' digimon digivolved to their ultimate and mega forms.

"Our turn!" Andoru yelled looking at Koromon. The children also had digivices but were the newer models like TK's and Kari's.

"I never thought we would need these things." Kado said looking at his.

"Hey there's a first time for everything!" Said Makoto excitedly. 

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!"

"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!" The digimon digivolved again reaching champion, but not having crests or Azulongmon's power, they couldn't go any further. Everyone jumped through the opening and found themselves in darkness.

"We're back!" Adult Tai said. Just then the younger digidestined with their digimon appeared.

"We did it, we reassembled ourselves!" Cried Izzy. The younger digidestined gasped as they saw their future children with eight adults and sixteen digimon.

"What's going on here? Who are these people?" Asked Tai. The adult Tai looked back and smiled.

"What people? Wait, how did you get back?!" Apocalymon asked. 

"We just believed in ourselves, now back to our original question, who are these people?" Tai asked again.

"Believe it or not, we come from the year 2027." Older Matt said. The younger digidestined and their digimon gasped.

"That's us 28 years from now?!" Young Tai asked. He chuckled nervously.

"Hey I finally cut my hair!" He said.

"Well for a 38 year old woman I don't look that bad, then again, I never look bad." Mimi said.

"How do they know we're them?" Asked Adult Sora. Mara and Ariyo smiled nervously.

"We kinda told them that we were from the future and that we were their kids, isn't that funny?" Mara explained to the adults. 

"Yeah, ha ha." Adult Kari said sarcastically. They all sighed.

"Enough of this idle talk, it's time to fight!" Cried adult Tai. 

"Wow, deja vu." Said adult Kari. Apocalymon unleashed his death claw attack. Many of the digimon dodged them, but the older MagnaAngemon and Angewomon were caught. They reverted back to Patamon and Gatomon.

"Sorry TK but we're not as fast as we used to be." Older Patamon said.

"Lets face it, we're not young anymore." Gatomon said. Younger TK and Kari eyed them.

"That's okay." Adult TK said.

"Hey why don't we try armor digivolving and see how that works out against Apocalymon?" Adult Kari suggested.

"Okay!" Younger TK, Kari and the other younger digidestined stared at them confused.

"Digi-armor energize!" Adult TK yelled.

"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon, galloping hope!"

"Digi-armor energize!" Adult Kari said.

"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon, the angel of light!" The younger digidestined along with their digimon were in awe. A claw headed towards the armored digimon. 

"Star shower!" one of the claws vanished as it was hit but a few more had popped up in it's place. Adult Kari looked to her younger self.

"Lets work together!" Young Kari nodded.

"Rosetta stone!"

"Celestial arrow!" The arrow shot through the stone, it broke into pieces and hit each of the claws headed towards them. Young and older Kari cheered. Dakedo smiled.

"Lightning claw!" His Gatomon yelled and destroyed a claw.

"Hand of fate!" Hiroshi's Angemon cried and he made a claw disappear as well. Every digimon helped out in destroying the claws and soon all that was left was Apocalymon. Both the younger and older Tai and Matt ordered their digimon to attack.

"Metal wolf claw!" The two Metalgarurumon cried.

"Terra force!" Both Wargreymon yelled. Apocalymon vanished but wasn't destroyed just yet.

"Why is it that your attacks are causing double the damage they usually do?" Apocalymon asked.

"That's our little secret!" Matt answered.

"Well you may have beaten me, but I won't go down alone; I'll take you and both world's with me using my ultimate attack!"

"What?!" Tai asked. The older digidestined knew what was to come but never lost hope. They stood aside pulling their children with them, the digidestined from this time needed to believe in themselves and do this on their own. 

"Total annihilation!" The young digidestined gasped not knowing what would happen. 'He's gonna destroy everything!' Matt thought. 'I should have made out my will!' Joe thought. 'I'm too good-looking to go!' Mimi said to herself. 'I want my mommy!' TK said in his mind. 'There must be a solution.' Izzy thought. 'We won't give up!' Matt said to himself. 'We're stronger than he is!' Tai told himself. 'We're a team!' Joe said in his mind. 'It's destiny!' Sora said to herself. 'After all,' Kari told herself.

"We're the digidestined!" They all cried. Their hope caused their digivices to react and were able to contain the attack by making a large box out of light that was unleashed from the digivices. It then burst without harming anything. The older digidestined and their children smiled proudly while the younger digidestined were left flabbergasted. 


	14. Gadgets, Tears, and Goodbyes

Chapter 14: Gadgets, Tears, and Goodbyes

"Alright, you saved the world!" Andoru yelled to the digidestined. All the children ran towards their younger parents celebrating. They gave them hugs and said many optimistic words.

"I knew you could do it Mom!" Mara told Sora. Then Gennai appeared.

"Sorry I'm late," He began, he then noticed the small children and the adults with them. 

"Who are all of you?" Adult Tai chuckled.

"I guess you don't recognize us Gennai, we're the digidestined, we came from the year 2027, and these children are our kids." He explained. Gennai's eyes popped opened. 

"What?!" Gennai cried. The children looked at him awkwardly.

"That's Gennai? He looks so old." Ariyo whispered to Mara. Mara looked angrily at him.

"You shouldn't say that, show some respect!" Ariyo just shrugged.

"I'm just telling the truth." Gennai walked up to the adults observing them.

"My, you've all changed." He said. 

"Hey wait, how can you see us but no one else but our parents and their digimon can?" Asked Dakedo.

"Maybe it's because he's neither digimon nor human." Hiroshi said. They all shrugged. 

"Uh can we discuss this on solid ground?" Mimi asked. 

"Oh I'm sorry, sure." Gennai transported all of them to the primary village. All the digimon reverted to the forms they usually were in. All the in-training digimon, plus the one rookie, that belonged to the children hopped into their partners arms.

"That's better." Mimi said. 

"I think now that we know that the world is safe, we can finally get back to our own time." Adult Kari said. The children looked down to the ground sadly. 

"First things first, we'll have to modify our younger selves' memories." Adult Izzy explained. The digidestined stared at him inquiringly.

"But why?" Asked Nazo.

"Do you want to be born?" Nazo nodded as well as the other children.

"Then it's best if they had our memories of defeating the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, no one should ever know their future." Adult Joe said.

"Aw!" Said the children and digidestined disappointedly.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Sora asked. 

"Luckily in the future we have more advanced technology." Her older self explained. Adult Izzy had brought a bag. He groped around through it looking for something. He pulled out a device that looked somewhat like a taser.

"Izzy was the one who created the thing." Adult TK said. The digidestined gulped in fear as they gazed at the object. Adult Izzy pushed a small button activating it. It was to copy someone else's memory. 

"Who wants to go first?" Adult Tai stepped towards adult Izzy. He dropped his head down so that he was facing the ground. Adult Izzy moved Tai's hair out of the way and held the device to the back of his head. A noise that sounded like a stapler when you push down on it to staple papers was heard as adult Izzy pushed another button. Adult Tai lifted his head rubbing the back of his neck. Adult Izzy then walked up to the younger Tai.

"Wait, can we say goodbye to our kids before we lose our memories?" Tai asked. Adult Izzy smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" Tai knelt down in front of Andoru.

"Well I'm gonna miss you little guy." He said. Andoru hugged him around the neck.

"I'll miss you too." He said. All the children gave their future parents hugs.

"Hope to see you two soon." Sora said. Then she realized what she said and corrected herself.

"But not too soon!" She looked to a smirking Matt and blushed. Matt chuckled and Mara could only giggle, Ariyo was too young and didn't catch what was so funny.

"I don't get it." He said. Sora bent down and gave both of them a small peck on the forehead. When she rose back up she had tears in her eyes. Matt's eyes were getting a little misty as well but he looked away so no one would notice.

"Well, um," He cleared his throat to stop his voice from cracking.

"It was nice meeting you two, and well, we'll see you later." He said trying to hold back his tears.

"Much later." Sora said. Mara hugged both her mom and dad. Ariyo stood aside, he really didn't like to get all mushy like this, he tried to act coolly.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now." He said clutching onto Tsunomon who looked up at him sympathetically. He knew he was sad whenever he held him tightly.

"Yeah." Matt ruffled up his hair. Ariyo tried to look annoyed at Matt while he tried to fix his hair.

"Hey watch the hair man." He said. Matt chuckled. Mimi was hugging Makoto tightly while bawling.

"Mom, could you please loosen your grip a bit? You're kind of stopping me from breathing." He said through a strained voice. Mimi let go and dried her tears. 

"Sorry, wow, I'd never thought that I would become my mother, she would always cry like this whenever I had to leave her or when I did something that made her proud." Makoto smiled warmly.

"Yeah, but grandma's still cool, and so are you!" He said. Mimi closed her eyes in order to stop her tears from falling.

"You be careful now." Tanemon hopped onto Makoto's head.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure of that!" She said. Mimi gave him another hug and he returned it. TK looked up to Hiroshi smiling.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, I can't wait till we meet again, I'll miss you!" Hiroshi sadly looked at him.

"I don't think you'll be missing me, you won't even remember me." TK frowned.

"Oh yeah." He said solemnly.

"But don't worry, you'll definitely see me again!" Hiroshi said. TK beamed.

"Right!" Izzy was stuttering as he tried to say goodbye to Nazo. She giggled.

"Well what do you know, for the first time Izzy's at a loss for words." Tentomon said. Izzy scowled at him. He then turned to Nazo.

"Well it's pretty complicated for me to say farewell to you, especially when I know that I won't be on familiar terms with who you are." 

"It's okay, you don't have to say it Daddy, I know you mean well." They gave each other a hug. Tentomon began to sniffle.

"I love these family moments!" Joe was having the same problem with saying goodbye as well.

"Well, uh, what can I say to someone I won't see for 20 years?" 

"A goodbye would be nice." Gomamon stated.

"I know that!" He said.

"How about I start?" Kado asked.

"See you in 20 years!" He held out his hand. Joe shook it.

"Yeah, see you in 20 years." The two chuckled. Kari hugged Dakedo tightly around the waist. She stepped back smiling warmly at him.

"Take care of yourself, and even if I won't remember you, try visiting me sometime, you know, just to check up on me!" Dakedo chuckled.

"I'll try." Kari giggled with glee. All the digidestined turned to adult Izzy solemnly.

"So are you ready?" They all nodded. Adult Izzy walked behind Tai holding the device up to the back of his head. Adult Izzy pushed a button so that it would alter Tai's memory giving him his future self's memory. A stapler noise was heard and Tai collapsed unconscious. The digidestined and digimon gasped and gawked at the fallen Tai.

"Tai!" Kari cried stretching her arm out to her brother.

"He'll be fine Kari, when he wakes up he won't remember a thing that happened today except that you all defeated the Dark Masters and Apocalymon on your own without our help." Adult Matt told the young girl. Kari slowly pulled her arm back resting it at her side.

"Who's up next?" Adult Izzy asked. Adult TK stood forth as well as his younger self. Adult Izzy repeated the process. Mimi bawled as it was her turn to go next. She hugged Makoto tightly and reluctantly let him go to have her memory altered with tears still streaming down her cheeks. The last person to have their memory changed was Matt. He walked slowly up to Adult Izzy. As he did, Mara quietly snuck up behind him and slipped something into his pocket unnoticed. She ran back to Ariyo resting her hands on his shoulders. Matt fell to the ground when Izzy finished. 

"Well that's that!" Adult Mimi said. They then looked towards Gennai.

"Don't worry, I'll tell all the digimon who were involved in the battles about this and not to say a word about what really happened today." They smiled.

"Thank you Gennai." TK said. The children reunited with their parents.

"I'm ready to go home now." Makoto said. Hiroshi looked up at his father.

"How _do_ we get home?" He asked.

"Simple, we use a time machine." TK replied.

"But it stayed home when it sent us back in time." Dakedo said.

"That's why I created another one that travels along with us." Izzy explained pulling out another gadget out of his bag. He put it around his wrist like you would apply a watch on.

"It looks like a cross between a wristwatch and a CD player." Andoru said. 

"Nope, believe it or not this doohickey can take us back to our own time." Said Mimi. The children just stared on. Izzy began to push many buttons on his little invention. Everyone huddled together as a large bubble surrounded them. They began to rise into the air. The children held tightly to their parents as they looked down below. Mara gazed at her future mother and father who were sleeping peacefully. She smiled and spoke quietly.

"I hope you will be able to meet me and Ariyo again." She then looked to her younger brother who was waving at Gennai and the digimon. 

"Goodbye Gennai, Biyomon, Gabumon!" He yelled. Mara giggled. 

"Take care!" She yelled.

"Remember not to say a word about this!" Cried Nazo.

"Hope we will see each other again!" Bellowed Makoto.

"Even though it isn't likely!" Yelled Kado.

"Just kidding!" He yelled out afterwards.

"Goodbye! So long! Fare well! And every other goodbye!" Cried Andoru.


	15. A Letter and A Phone Call

Chapter fifteen: A Letter and A Phone Call

The vortex that appeared previously covered the sky again. They slowly went through it. Just then, Matt fluttered his eyes open. He sat up rubbing his head and saw that the digimon and Gennai were waving goodbye. He followed their gaze and gasped as he saw a large bubble going through a vortex. He stood up.

"What is that thing?" He asked. Gennai panicked.

"Uh it's nothing, you're dreaming!" Matt didn't buy it. He noticed a blond girl looking straight at him with wide eyes. She then smiled and waved at him. The bubble disappeared as well as the vortex. Matt was stunned.

"What was that thing? Why was that girl waving to me? And why does the back of my head hurt?" He questioned Gennai.

"You ask too many questions, just be happy that you and your friends saved us all." He replied. Matt then noticed that all of his friends were unconscious. He was about to ask another question when Gennai spoke again.

"I can see that the battle against Apocalymon was pretty tiresome, you all just collapsed into a deep sleep." Gennai walked away so he wouldn't have to answer the same questions and decided to let Matt do that for him. Matt sat down confused. He then heard Sora moan. She rubbed the back of her head as she sat up.

"Oh, why does my head hurt?" She asked tiredly. She saw that everyone was asleep but Matt and the digimon.

"Nice to see that you're awake Sora!" Biyomon piped.

"What happened?" She asked. Matt shrugged.

"Gennai said we were tired after the battle and just went to sleep." Matt explained. Sora looked at him confusingly.

"When I woke up, I thought I saw this giant bubble carrying a group of kids, adults, and digimon; one of the kids waved to me." Sora stared at him with confusion written on her face. Soon they heard a complaint.

"My head hurts, I need aspirin!" Mimi cried. Sora stared at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Mimi asked.

"No, it's just that your eyes are puffy like if you were crying a lot." Sora explained. Mimi ran towards a lake to look at her reflection. She gasped when she found out that Sora was true to her word. 

"My beautiful eyes, somebody get me cucumbers right now!" She cried. 

"Keep it down, can't a guy sleep in peace?!" Tai groaned. He sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and rubbed the back of his head afterwards.

"Man do I have a headache." He said yawning. He got to his feet and stretched. Everyone else began to wake up having the same pain. After Matt explained what Gennai had said to him, he then told them all what he saw in the sky. Everyone just looked at him oddly.

"You were probably dreaming Matt." Tai said.

"I was wide awake! Don't any of you believe me?" TK smiled at him.

"Matt, you know I love you and all, but sometimes you can say the strangest things." He told his older brother. Matt let out a frustrated groan. 

"Come on, we better go and look for Gennai." Tai said. He led the group towards the direction Gennai went in, Matt turned back to the sky with a confused expression. 'I know what I saw, it wasn't a dream, Gennai even tried to cover it up!' He thought to himself. Sora turned to see that Matt hadn't moved from his spot. She looked towards where he was gazing. She thought that the phenomenon he told everyone was odd, but then again, their whole adventure in the digital world was even stranger. 

"Are you coming Matt?" 

"I know what I saw, you believe, don't you?" Sora stuttered a little.

"Well, um, I sort of believe you." She said. Matt smiled.

"It's okay, you don't have to say you believe me just to make me feel better." He started walking towards her.

"We better catch up to the others." He said. She smiled and nodded. The two of them ran after the group ahead of them. Matt felt something in his pocket and stopped running. He pulled it out. He was surprised to see a wallet-sized picture of four people he didn't even know. There was a tall blond man, a woman with chestnut brown hair, and two kids resembling them. He figured it was a family. He turned it over to see writing. He was shocked when he found out it was addressed to him.

Dear Matt, or should I say Dad? 

I no I'm risking not being born, but I hate being forgotten by a person I like. Ariyo and I hope you and Sora will be able to see us again in the future even though it's not likely thanks to this picture I'm giving you. Maybe this info will help though, I was born in 2020 and my brother 2022, you got married in 2017. Hope to see you in 21 years. 

Your future daughter, 

Yamara Ishida a.k.a. Mara 

P.S. If you want to no who my mom is, I gave you a hint in my letter. 

Matt was stunned. He looked at the picture again. He then remembered the little girl that waved to him from the bubble, it was the same girl in the picture.

"I was right after all!" He stared at the young girl and smirked. 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that Sora and I will see you two again." He then heard a voice call after him.

"Hey Matt, you better catch up before we leave you behind!" Sora called. Matt tucked the picture back into his pocket and ran after everyone.

"Why'd you stay behind?" Sora asked him.

"I thought I saw something." He lied. They all reunited with Gennai. Meanwhile, in the year 2027, everyone was heading home from the meeting at Izzy's house.

"Bye everyone, see you at school tomorrow!" Yelled Nazo. They waved back. She went inside her house expecting a scolding from her dad like the other children were going to get when they got back to their own home. Her father closed and locked the front door. He faced his daughter. Nazo looked up at Izzy's stern look.

"I'm sorry that we played with your machine Daddy, I tried to inform everyone that you didn't want us in the basement but they wouldn't pay attention." She explained.

"It's okay Nazo." Nazo was surprised that her father wasn't punishing her.

"I'm just glad that you're alright, perhaps I should learn to lock doors to restricted areas from now on." Nazo smiled and nodded. It was now dark and it was a school night meaning that she had to go to bed.

"Get ready for bed, it's getting considerably late, I'll be up later to tuck you in." Izzy said. 

"Okay." She hugged her father around the neck and ran to the bathroom. She took a quick bath, put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth and hair and then hopped into bed. Izzy walked in a while later and tucked her in. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Nazo." He said before turning off the light.

"Sweet dreams." Nazo said and slowly drifted off to sleep. Izzy closed the door and went to take a bath. Ten minutes later Nazo awoke when she heard the phone on her nightstand ring. She picked up the receiver and a video screen appeared revealing Andoru.

"Hey Nazo, did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, I just decided to sit in my bed in the dark." She said sarcastically.

"Really?" Andoru asked.

"Of coarse you woke me up!" She said agitated. 

"Oh, anyways did your dad punish you?" He asked.

"Actually no." She replied. Andoru gawked at her.

"What?! I got grounded for a week!" He shouted.

"Well don't play with things you shouldn't from now on." Nazo smirked.

"Whatever, anyways, while we were in your basement, I saw this really cool looking gizmo, how about tomorrow we all check it out?" Nazo gave him a blank look. She then pulled the receiver away from her ear and hung up causing the video screen to go black and disappear. She then pulled the covers up to her shoulders, sighed peacefully and drifted off to sleep again.

The End

__

Before I corrected my mistakes, I had left a note at the end saying that I thought this story really sucked. After I reread it, I now think that it's pretty good. I guess I say that everything I do sucks because I'm insecure, but now that I know that a few people enjoyed it, I received a positive attitude. It lifted up my spirits and made me think twice about my fic. Thank you to those who reviewed and who are reviewing now. You guys make my day.


End file.
